Smart Bella
by loveforeedwardlaru111
Summary: What if Bella was the "granddaughter" of valtori and is now at a place where she grew up where only the most impressive and promising future vampires go.What happens if all this happened after she meet edward. What happens if she need a bodyguard? M latter on


What if Bella was the "granddaughter" of valtori and is now at a place where she grew uo where only the most impressive and promising future vampires happens if all this happened after she meet edward. What happens if she need a bodyguard?

I do not own anything

All so I haven't edited it so sorry

Belle's pov

My name is Isabella Marion Swan and it has been 47 hours 52 minutes and 19 seconds since the last time I've seen Edward Cullen. I don't even know if we're really friends, we might even be more. But the last we talked I told him I don't care what he was . Especially after I tell you guys where I am right now.

Right now we're in a center, my grandfather created . Yes my grandfather and I do mean pathological psycho vampire King. He's not really my grandfather. My mom Was on one of her little inspiring dates with a boyfriend and he decided to take her Italy, air go I had to go. so Italy we went. We had two room with a connecting door so you could hear everything, and I do mean every little thing. They were getting it on **loudly** ,so I decided to go see some of the sights. It happened to be one of the days the Volturi Brothers went to hunt, and they found me. They found out I was a little more special than the average human. They decided to test that theory they found out I was a shield. Or Grandpa as I call him says I'm going to be the strongest vampire ever in history,Wow right that was a fun day , but that's a story for another time. Anyway he wants me to find a mate. He say's that when I do my life will be complete. right! In his eyes my mate should be someone he can control. In his eyes if he can control him, he therefore can control me he wanted me to be the princess of all valtora but I'm human. And the Volturi don't take kindly to people breaking their rules. So they just go around it a little. So that's why I'm here.

Here being a big building with rooms and all the toys,video games, and latests gadgets. It looks like a kid's dream right? well it's not. They put us here as being the potential greatest vampires of all time. Kind of like the Incredible Hulk where the government takes out the strongest and the best human to try to make Super vampire. They want a superhuman that they can control. Someone who is smart,strong and most importantly obedient.

Ridiculous right. Well I was here for a while and by awhile I mean I'v been hear 10 years. I came here when I was four and I got only to leave when I came to granted permission by the volturi. I stayed with my mom a few months out of the year so she could play mom and I never really worked out well. And I used to love it we all have bodyguards weather vampire witch or werewolf. We go through a lot of training both physical and mental training. Once you hit 18 you go through the process of being changed into a vampire. Some people go to the transformation and then have testing after word. To see whether they will be able to withstand being a super vampire, and if they don't well don't get to leave. Most of them are just killed. But not all of them. some get to lives their 's the ones that are not threats have no powers and obey the rules. But not many of them. Then there's me I'm the only one left the Volturi get bored easily. So Trying to train the Superhuman when they thought they already have one,was not one the volturi interest of very long. Not when they had one already now all they had to do way wait till I was 18 . Just old enough to do it all,but also young enough that I need a "parent".

So here I am I have just found how much he change is gonna hurt. Great. So they're giving up until I turn 18 will I may be a little younger than most people think .But it's not that long before I turn 18. it's time for new bodyguard. I'm kind of getting the feeling that I'm going to be here a lot longer than a few days. You see I had convinced them that I need time with my parents. My mom just got remarried. So she's all taken care of ,and it was time to say goodbye to my dad. We were never all that close so Shouldn't be that hard. Will that's what I thought till i met him. all I can think of is how much I'm going to miss them. All I want to do is cry in a corner it's ridiculous because at first he hated me and then we're kind of friends. I feel like we were so much more than just what label was stupid teenager label could give us. But I barely even know him. But the thought of never seeing him again, I just couldn't contemplate it. sigh.

I been having trouble with the vampire that took care of this place, and took care of me The valtro put us together hopping that allowing him time to be together with me would help put us together. That we would become mates or whateve. It was not going to happen he was so selfish and uncaring all together the most disgusting person I've ever met. All we wanted to do was have sex with me and have power. If that meant being with a dumb human until she was a vampire then that's what he was going to do.

Right now, I'm sitting here in a room full of vampires werewolves and witches all alike discussing which one was going to be my bodyguard. no one wanted to be my bodyguard. Why? Well that was easy I don't want a bodyguard and I don't need one. I absolutely don't want one either. No one wanted to be apart of guarding me because I would just get rid of them. That's horrible I know. I'm usually not like this but I don't want someone watching over me at all times. "No. No. No. Sorry but no absolutely not" That was five different people's reaction of wanting to be my bodyguard this is an everyday occurrence and honestly it doesn't bother me. I don't see how I can smile in a place like this. " Isabella Swan to my office Bella to my office now" And to his office I went I said this will be fun. I thought sarcastically.

I walk in not really looking at who else was in the room."What, oh did you find out not wants to be my body gar." I said with a smile I looked at him for the first was smiling his grows smile at me."What." I have a few people who are going to be your new body guards." "What." I turned around and freaked out. "No freaking way!"


End file.
